Twisted Fate
by rainbow4
Summary: Matt and Amy never expected this to happen. But then it did...
1. Bliss

A couple of months after announcing their 'relationship', Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy were getting on better   
than ever.They'd actually been going out for about a year before, but only the other Superstars knew that.   
Matt was arriving at the venue for Smackdown!, where Amy had arrived the day before.As he and Jeff got out   
of the car, along with Y2J, the Radicalz, Jackie, Stephanie McMahon, Terri and Mark Callaway, Amy ran up   
to Matt and kissed him. He swung her round and kissed her on the top of her head. The onlooking Superstars   
smiled. All Matt had talked about for the 4-hour journey was Amy - they were so much in love. "I've missed   
you!" Amy drawled as her face lit up like a candle at the sight of him. "I've missed you too, baby!" Matt   
said as he picked up his bag and walked toward the arena door, hand-in-hand with Amy. "So what's new?" Matt   
asked, dropping his bag on the floor of their dressing room, and sitting on the couch with Amy on top of him.   
"Did you and Nora get your appearence done alright?", he sai, referring to an autograph signing the day   
before. "Yeah, it ws fine, but I've got some better news for you!" Amy gushed, looking at her boyfriend.   
Matt looked curious, "Yeah? What? What is it, Amy?" Amy smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."   
Matt jumped to his feet, almost knocking Amy right over, "Really? That's great! How long for? I mean, how   
long have you been pregnany for?" Amy hugged him and smiled, "It can only have been a month, but I only   
found out yesterday!" Jeff opened the door to the dressing room and walked in. He eyed up the happy couple,   
"Hey! What's going on? You've only been away from each other for a day!" Amy laughed, and Matt gushed, "It's   
Amy! She's pregnant! She's pregnant!" Jeff opened his mouth in shock, and hugged his brother, then kissed Amy   
on both cheeks. "My god! That's excellent! I'd better leave you to it, then - they say it's good for the baby,   
y'know!" Jeff winked, hinting on the couple's sex life. "Jeff!" Amy screamed, "Get out!" Jeff left the room,   
and Amy sat onto the sofa next to her ecstatic boyfriend. "Omigod!" Matt said, his eyes open wide in horror,   
"You wrestled Jackie last week! Could that have harmed it?" Amy looked hesitant, but reassured him, "No! And   
anyway, I'm having a check-up tommorrow at the local Doctor's." She hesistated again, "You will come with me,   
right?" "Of course!", Matt said, before kissing her again. "Of course."   
Sitting in the Doctor's Surgery, Matt was more nervous than he had ever been before. "Well, Ms Dumas" the   
stout Doctor said, "Your baby is fine, but I really don't think you should wrestle again until you've had   
it!" Matt sighed with relief, and he felt Amy's hand release tension as the Doctor delivered the news.   
"You're sure?" Amy enquired, "If I don't wrestle, it'll be fine?" "Yes, Ms Dumas!" the Doctor laughed,   
"All you've got to do is rest and stop panicking!" 


	2. turns to worry

In the car back to the hotel, Matt was driving wonky with happiness. "Woah, Matt!" Amy exclaimed   
as he snake his free arm around her, "You're gonna choke me!" Matt laughed, and kept his eyes on   
the road, "But I'm just so happy! A mini-Amy or mini-Matt will be here soon!" "Mini-Matt?" Amy   
giggled, "What sort of name is that? What are we gonna call it by the way?" Matt looked confused,  
"I dunno! What d'ya like?" "We-ell" Amy grinned as she continued, "How about Jeff for a boy, and   
Stephanie for a girl?" Matt smiled at her, and turned his eyes back to the road, "Jeff or Steph.   
Definately!"   
A couple of months later, after lots of rest and no wrestling for Amy, the Xtreme couple   
were chillin' at a hotel room in Toronto. Matt had been working out all day, and Amy had spent   
the day with her friend Nora Greenwald, aka Molly Holly. "Aargh!" Amy screamed as she fell onto   
the double bed clutching her stomach. Matt jumped up from in front of the TV and sat down beside   
her, gripping her hand, "What is it? Is it the baby?" "Of course its the baby! I think I'm gonna   
die!" Amy cried as Matt picked up his cell phone and dialed Jeff's number. "You're not gonna die,   
Amy, I promise. Are you having it?" he said, as he waited for his brother to answer. Amy clutched  
her stomach and cried some more, "I can't be! I'm only four months pregnant!" 


	3. turns to pain

Lying in a hospital bed, Amy was crying as the doctor approached her. Matt perched on the edge   
of the bed, holding her hand and kissing her head. A very nervous group of Jeff, Nora and Steph   
waited outside. The Doctor looked at Amy and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid, Ms Dumas, you've   
had a miscarriage."   
Matt hugged Amy to his chest as she sobbed. He was too shocked to cry - everything had been   
going great. Amy hadn't wrestled - the WWF had given her an injury storyline, so she'd be out   
for a while. They learned it was a little girl - Stephanie. "She's gone! And I didn't wrestle,   
they said she would be good if I didn't wrestle!" Amy cried in frustration, "Please don't leave   
me, Matt, please!" Matt looked at her tear-stained face and tried to reassure her, "Amy, I'm not   
leaving you. I'm staying right here. Everything will be fine." Amy cried for a week - even Nora   
and Steph did when they found out what had happened. What was going to be a bundle of joy was   
gone. And gthere was nothing they could do.   
Her first day back at work was the only time Amy could remember not enjoying wrestling. Backstage   
in the dressing room, she sat curled up in a ball on a chair, wrapped up in her own thoughts.   
Steph approached her, and said gently, "Amy, you don't have to do this, y'know. My Dad is more   
than happy to cancel this whole thing." "No." Amy said, looking up at Steph, "I've gotta do   
this." "Amy - are you sure?" Steph asked, concerned for her friend. "No!" Amy cried, hugging to   
her friend like she had done to Matt, "I don't know what I'm gonna do! We named her after you,   
you know!" "I know." Steph smiled, "And that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.   
But I know you can do this." "What if I do something wrong?" Amy looked up at Steph again through   
misty eyes. Steph smiled again, "You won't. And if you do, no one will mind. And the crowd won't  
notice. All they want is to see you, with your red hair and baggy trousers. Whatever you do will   
perfect in their mind, Amy." "You're right" Amy said, wiping her eyes with her hand, "You're right."   
And she got up and went to the curtains, ready for her match.   
The intergender tag match that night was one of the best ever. Lita picked up the win by hitting   
the Moonsault on Jackie. But that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was what everyone realised   
about Matt and Amy during that match. Everyone sitting in the back praying Amy could pull it off.   
Everyone in the arena, cheering and screaming for her and Matt. And everyone at home, egging on   
their favourites. What they realised was whatever life threw at them, they would get through it.   
They were, no doubt, Survivors. For now, anyway... 


End file.
